ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
ULTRAMAN TREND
WARNING: Do not take anything in this story seriously or personally The story of Ultraman Trend's battle against Kitonium Saltfox. __TOC__ =Characters= *Ultraman Trope *Ultraman Trend *Ultraman Fury *Ultraman Ultimate *Kitonium Saltfox *Ultraman Jordan *Plasma Ultraman *Ultraman Geed Warrior *Firstmons *Velvet Snake *Kitten Solder army =Story= Episode 1 Part 1 "Are you sure Trope is supposed to be here?" said a dark silhouette of a humanoid figure to his companion. There were 4 of them, and they were in a spaceship somewhere outside of Earth's atmosphere. "I got this intel from a reliable source. It's our best lead...urk.." the being was in some sort of pain. "Looks like that new body of yours needs some getting used to." "Screw that! I am going to beat Trope no matter what it takes! HE BROUGHT IT ON HIMSELF WHEN HE INSULTED US!!!" "Don't be foolish, you can hardly move in your current state...besides, I've already begun the invasion. This ought to lure him out..." Part 2 A large something burrowed its way out of the ground. It was a large generic reptilian raptorised thing. A "Firstmons". It rampaged through the city and smashed down many buildings, bringing chaos with it. Many died and many more were wounded. The survivors escaped and evacuated with the help of the military, who were about to send in a task force to get rid of it. Tanks, helicopters, jets and all sorts of weapons were called in to take it down. Earth's forces had never before seen a threat like this. Despite their efforts, the military couldn't even scratch Firstmons. They even managed to lose it among the buildings a few times. Part 3 John Doe sat on a patch of grass, alone. He thought to himself "Man...if I had the power, I would be able to do something!" Suddenly, a thing appeared in front of him. "Hey, son!" said Ultraman Trope. "Huh?" "Use this device to transform!" A bracelet thing suddenly appeared on John's wrist. "Allllright!" He raised it up and he changed into Ultraman Trend. "I am Trend! Son of Trope! And my every action is justified!" Everyone who saw Trend was awed, and the military thought he was another target until Trend kicked Firstmons in the face as it roared. Part 4 Firstmons was staggered, so Trend pinned it down and punched it repeatedly until he himself was shot by an energy ball from the beast's mouth. Firstmons snapped its jaws on Trend's arm, so he used the other to smack its neck with a firm chop that loosened its grip on him. Trend then picked it up by the tail and flung it onto some debris and then launched his Trendium Beam and exploded it. Well wasn't that anticlimactic. Trend then flew away to who knows where. An image of Trope appeared beside him. "Wow! Not bad for a first fight!" "Thanks, dad." Part 5 "WHO SAID YOU COULD USE MY FIRSTMONS?! I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M PROTECTIVE OF MY STUFF!!! YOU COULD HAVE ASKED FOR PERMISSION. NOW PAY ME BACK." said one of the 4 figures. "Yeesh, relax...at least Trope appeared...kind of." "That's NOT TROPE!!!!!!!!" "The resemblance is strong though...would that one be...his son?" "Whatever! I'll wreck him and then steal his spotlight..." "I'm only letting you fight him because I have to stay in this damn recovery station...I WILL DEFEAT TROPE!" Episode 2 Part 1 John Doe sees a newspaper article about strange tremors at the South Pole that are shattering the ice. "Now that I have Ultraman powers, I'll go investigate for myself!" He transformed and flew away. Part 2 Trend arrived at the South Pole and tried to detransform when suddenly something smashed its way through an iceberg and tackled him down. It was another giant, also an Ultraman. Trend got up quickly and punched his opponent several times, but to no avail as all his attacks bounced off some sturdy armour. Trend was easily knocked down again, but he got up and fired his Trendium Beam. It was blocked by an Ultra Barrier. "The name's Jordan. Now here's what's gonna happen...you either call out your dad or I'll kill you, become Earth's greatest hero, go back to the Land of Light and take King's place! Got it?" said Jordan before slamming Trend into the ground and held him down. "So, what would it be?" Trope appeared but he was invisible to all but Trend. "Dad! He's too strong!" "Quick! Change to your strength form or you'll be beaten!" "Right!...why didn't I think of that earlier..." Trend kicked Jordan with all the strength he could muster, and it was just enough to stagger him a bit, and more than enough for Trend to roll out of the way and press the red button on his bracelet. Part 3 Now Trend was all red. He was also stronger. Trend and Jordan got into a brief armlock before they both slipped on the ice and tumbled over. But now Trend had the upper hand and Jordan's armour did nothing for him. He was beat on the face a few times before being thrown into a huge mound of ice, shattering it and kicking up snow. Jordan ran out of the snow with a loud battle cry and lunged at Trend, who sidestepped and landed a hard chop on Jordan. Part 4 Jordan got up and Trend decided to end it. Jordan looked very tired. "You look exhausted. Maybe it is time to SLEEP." "I'M NOT EVEN TIRED!!!!!" "Fire Punch." Trend announced his finisher. His fist was lit on fire, and he punched Jordan. What else were you expecting? "AA-" That was all the screaming Jordan did before his head exploded, followed by the rest of his body, in a chain reaction of multiple explosions that blew him to smithereens. Part 5 "Jordan is dead!" Said one of the three remaining dark figures. "That's his own fault for overestimating himself! He always needed plenty of backup..." One of them went up to some chamber. "And how's your day?" "MAYBE IF YOU HIRED A BETTER DOCTOR I WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS!" The other one came in. "Looks like it's my turn?" "Whatever...just don't underestimate him." "Heh. All I have to do is think of that one time a certain someone sent me a certain thing and-" "DAMMIT I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO NEVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN. YOU WILL NEVER LET HIM OFF THE HOOK FOR THAT, WILL YOU?!" "I already told you I'm sorry! I won't do it again..." Episode 3 Part 1 There were strange sightings on Pluto so Trend went there. On the way, he talked to his dad. "Dad?" "Yeah" "Where did I come from?" "You came from me when I decided to take a page out of my friend Ultimate's book. I cloned you from a bit of myself, so in a way you're also my brother." "Cool...and who are these guys and why do they want me dead? "The one you fought the other day was Jordan. He's an identity thief who once took the identity of someone named Ultraman Rekishi but he got busted and he was exiled. Since then he's been trying to figure out a way to take King's place on the Land of Light. Apparently he's Father of Ultra's adopted son or something, it's probably a lie. Good thing you killed him when you had the chance. The next guy is Plasma Ultraman and he's Hikari's "son" born from a Neo Fusion Rise experiment gone wrong. His Star Marks are made of space rocks, by the way, so don't be fooled into thinking he's some great hero or whatever. After his dad disowned him he became a petty criminal. After him would be Ultraman Geed. All his friends died and he became an edgelord who's a little too close to someone...and yeah, he's Belial's son. And apparently Ultraman is is uncle, which is total crap. He also fell in love with a snake or something. The big boss is a crook named Kitonium Saltfox, and he goes around enslaving people to work in salt mines. He's out to get me because I talked crap about him and his friends. Call him Saltmons and tell him to hush when you meet him." "Wait, he's going across space and terrorizing the Earth because...he's salty." "Yep" "Huh..." "Oh and uh change to your speed from to fly faster." "K" The bracelet shined and Trend was now all blue. Part 2 Trend arrived on the dwarf planet Pluto, where he saw an Ultra who looks like he was made out of other Ultras. "Would you believe me if I said this planet had life once...?" "Nonsense! This floating rock is incapable of supporting life..." "Oh but it did. These tiny little things...no bigger than cells...but I killed them all. They do not deserve to be in our presence. Besides, my father would be PISSED if he found out..." "Ah shut up, your Star Marks aren't even real." "THEY TOTALLY ARE!!!" shouted Plasma, as one of them fell onto the ground and he lost it. He picked up a random rock and placed it on his chest. "Now! We can either do this the easy way...or the hard way..." said Plasma as he and Trend got into their fighting poses. "What's the easy way?" "You bring your dad here and we kill him!" "The hard way would be?" "I kill you here!" "I think I'll take the most difficult way. You know, the one where I kill you." Part 3 Plasma and Trend rushed at each other. Trend began with a quick chop that Plasma took to the torso and then retaliated with a knee strike and a hammer fist attack. Trend was knocked backwards and onto the floor. He kicked Plasma between the groin, got up and elbowed his neck. Plasma was angry. He fired a Knight Shoot, followed by an Emerium Ray, an Ultra Shot, a Ginga Cross Shoot and a Storium Ray. All of those missed. "Who are you? Ace Killer? Come up with your own moves!" Plasma roared like an Ace Killer before firing his Cronium Ray. It seemingly hit Trend, but he had switched back to his normal form, flew up above the explosion, and fired a Trendium Ray. It missed as Plasma did a backflip. Trend then went back to his speed form. Part 4 Plasma brandished his Knight Beam Blade and slashed at Trend, who nimbly dodged every strike his opponent dished out. But it didn't last long. Trend trips on a crater, and Plasma points the blade's edge right at his face. "It's over..." Plasma tried to land the finishing blow, but Trend put his hands together and opened them up again, summoning a glowing blue lance of light from his palms, which he used to defend himself. Trend then whacks Plasma several times and stabs him the stomach before slashing him non-stop with his finisher, the Speeding Slasher. "...for you!" Plasma's odd body parts fell off and he exploded. Part 5 "PLASMA DIED TOO?!.....RrrrrrrRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" "Plasma...I will have my revenge! But for now..." The figure injected a strange juice into his pet snake, making it grow arms and legs, and a lot of spiky hair. Its skin turned a darker read and had black tribal-like markings on it. "Go and have fun..." he said, as he beamed down the monster. "Thoughts?" "Why do you like raptors and spikes so much-" "PRAISE BIG SUA!" Episode 4 Part 1 A large something burrowed its way out of the ground, sending the people nearby into panic. "VELVET SNAKE" shouted one of them before running off. The anthromorphic snake then went back into the ground. Meanwhile... John Doe was watching the news channel on TV. "Oh man, another monster attack? I better go check it out." A few bus stops later, John arrived at the attacked city. In an alleyway, someone dragged him by the shirt. "I know you are the one..." "Huh?" "I am Geed. Ultraman Geed. My plan to lure you here worked!" Geed was in his "original" form at human size. He had long since discarded the form of Riku Asakura. He had no more use for it, after all. "You've already heard from my friends, bring your dad out here or I kill you." "You can't kill me..." "Oh well." after Geed said that, the snake reappeared and terrorised the city again. "By the way I had rice and soup last night for dinner and I can prove it to you. Thoughts?" "Oh I think I don't give a damn." "MEANIE" Trend transformed. Part 2 Trend descended from the sky above onto the snake below, bringing them both to the ground. The slippery snake slithered out of Trend's way. Trend was strangled by its tail, and was bitten. In pain, Trend reacted quickly and flipped the snake onto its back. He prepared to fire the Trendium Beam to get things over and done with. Meanwhile... "One!" Geed activated Jack's capsule. "Two!" Next was Mebius'. "Time to fuse!" He had no signature form catchphrase. He abandoned those as he did with his past. "Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Mebius! Ultraman Geed: Warrior!" One transformation sequence later, a shield blocked Trend's beam from killing the snake. A sword came in from the clouds and smoke and struck Trend, making sparks fly off his skin. The sun was setting, and the battlefield was painted gold. Trend now had to face two opponents. Part 3 Geed had an all new form. Using the power of Jack and Mebius, he became Ultraman Geed Warrior. He looked quite normal, except for a faceplate covering his mouth, connected to a mask that covered only half of his face. It's there because he's shy. Trend was on the receiving end of a pincer attack. Velvet Snake and Geed both tried to attack him but Trend ducked and they hit each other. Changing to his speed form, he ran behind the Snake and landed multiple chops on it and threw it into its partner (I mean this in more than one way). Summoning his lance of light, he cut the hair off of it and it was so weakened it fell to the ground and lost all of its modifications. Geed was angry. Trend used his strength form to put a dent in that shield using the Fire Punch, and then sent Geed flying with a hard kick. Crawling over to his beloved snake, Geed had plans on not dying. "Come here, dear..." He began to...do stuff...and then a thing happened where the snake was halfway eating his head, and the two were fused. Geed's red turned a lighter shade and his weapons were restored, and enhanced. Trend's reaction was one of disgust. Part 4 A velvet warrior named Geed rose to fight Trend, who was now back in his default form. Instead of waiting for his opponent to charge up his attack or whatever, as most heroes have been doing, he fired another Trendium Beam. This time, it was not only blocked, it was reflected. Into outer space. Geed's and the snake's eyes glowed as well as the blade of his sword, and he thrust it forward. "VELVET FANG!" Geed announced. Trend only barely managed to stop the attack by slamming his hands down on the blade before it impaled him. Trope appeared. "Son! You have an upgrade form that-" "I know!" Touching all three of the glowing panels of his bracelet, Trend changed into another new form. It was purple, black, red and blue. And he became a berserker. The Velvet Warrior tried to slash him again but Trend swatted the blade of the sword, sending it flying out of Geed's grip. He then tried a shield bash and Trend defended himself, and pulled the shield away. He brought it down upon Geed's head a few times and kicked him in the stomach, sending him rolling on the ground. Geed got up and tried a leap attack, a remnant from his time using Primitive as his default form. Alas, Trend saw it coming and held him by the neck. Geed was tossed up high, and when he fell back down, Trend punched him in the face so hard his mask shattered into nothingness. Geed flew several body lengths away from the force of the impact, and was defeated. But he wasn't dead. He disappeared into particles of light. Trend went back to his default form. "Great! Now you'll just have to fight the final boss and we'll be done." said Trope, who appeared just after the sky turned black in the night. "Yeah! And next time I'll-aaAAAAWHATTHEHECKISTHAT?!" said Trend, who noticed a thing lying on the ground. "Wheeeeewwww......looks like you got him good son..." "Maybe a bit too good..." Part 5 Geed clutched his face. The half of it that was completely obliterated by Trend earlier with that one punch. He fell over in pain, and got into a fetal position screaming. Suddenly, he heard loud footsteps... "One, two, time to fuse..." "I DON'T NEED JOKES!!!! I'M DEAD SERIOUS. DON'T MAKE PARODIES OF ME!!!!!" "Three, four, you fail to amuse..." "...Kit...?" "Five, six, a better catchphrase could be of use." "AaaaaAAAAAAAA~" Kit was crushing his former comrade's head. "Seven...Eight...Kit friendship is a ruse!" "~AAAAAAAA-" there was a crunching sound, and the screaming came to an abrupt stop. "NINE TEN TROPE IS GONNA LOOOOOOOOSE!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kit, while raising his arms up, reveling in his newfound powers. He unleashed a madman's cackle. Episode 5 Part 1 There was a shaft of light that beamed down these little cat things with guns. Kitten Solders. They attacked civilians and sent the city into chaos. The army was sent in to deal with them, but their numbers dwindled and their ammunition went scarce. The Kitten Solder horde didn't seem to stop coming. A voice shouted "TROPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU COME HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" John Doe heard that and transformed. And then a thing fell from the sky. It had the head of a fox and fur in some parts, but the rest was monster and machine. This is Trend's last opponent - Kitonium Saltfox. Part 2 Trend immediately switched to his upgrade form and the two began a battle. Kit unleashed a flurry of claw swipes, which barely hurt Trend, who picked Kit up and slammed him into the ground. After a quick fight, the two were at a standstill. "Aren't you supposed to be raging or whatever?" asked Kit. "Nah, I got over that." "|= |_| ( |< YOU. I'll shoot you with my NRG BEAM!" announced Kit, as he shot a cyan beam from his hands. Trend fired his Finisher Beam, and the beams clashed. Trend was victorious, however, and Kit was nowhere to be seen after the beam hit him. Kit retreated back to his spaceship, where he limped over to his recovery chamber... Part 3 There were dark clouds over a power plant. From those clouds, Kitonium Saltfox fell and landed. There was something different about him. He was more armoured and his fur was as white as salt. He was Reeconstructed. "TROPE. THE ONE UP WARS END NOW." Trend came back. It was time to settle things for good. "The only reason I didn't kill you yesterday is because I haven't reached my final form." "K." "|= |_| ( |< YOU! YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME? WELL GUESS WHAT, YOU ONE-UPPED YOUR WAY HERE TO ME SO THAT MAKES US EXACTLY THE SAME." "Yeah I don't think so...let's just get this over with, shall we?" Trend prepared to fire his Finisher Beam. "ONO'REEEEEEEEE!!!!!!'" Kit unleashed a sound so loud and ear piercing that it actually blocked the beam. "REEEEE!!!!!" Kit advanced forward and landed multiple swift punches on Trend, staggering him, not allowing an opening for attack. "REEEEE!!!!!!!" Kit kept attacking until they both fell to the ground. Trend had been in these situations a lot, so he kicked Kit on the stomach and then double punched his chest, knocking him back a few steps' distance. Kit's insides seemed to flash with light. His body spasmed a bit, and then unleashed red lightning bolts from several parts of his being. "REEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Electrical tendrils whiplashed at Trend, and exploded several gas containers, causing a huge economic burden on taxpayers. The battlefield was covered in fire and smoke, and Trend was helpless. "REE!!! REE!!! REEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Kit kept electrocuting his opponent, who was now severely weakened. "Ree...-'" Kit gathered all his electrical energy into a sphere in front of him, and when he put his arms forward and palms open, a red lightning ray was fired at Trend. "'REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The beam knocked Trend away, and now he was too weak to get up. Kit walked over to his opponent slowly, laughing like a madman now that he knows he is superior. "RRRRRRRRRRA!" in a moment of incoherency, Ultraman Fury jumped through a portal and clawed Kit's eyes out before he jumped back into another portal. Nobody seemed to know and nobody seemed to care. "I BEAT YOU! I FINALLY BEAT YOU!" shouted Kit as he picked up Trend and punched him back into the ground. He jumped up a great height and stomped Trend into a hole. He did so repeatedly, and the hole got bigger and bigger. "DIE IN A HOLE." Kit, mad with power, went around reeing and destroying more things... Trend died in a hole. But then Trope appeared beside him. "Poor kid...I should have let you know earlier...but for now, take this, and have the power to unleash your true power!...I could have said that better..." Trope dropped a green-capped mushroom into Trend's Colour Timer, and there was a familiar jingle. Part 4 There was an explosion of energy and a shaft of light from the crater that shot out into space. Trend appeared, revived and in another new form. "Trope! TROPE!! TROPE!!! TROPE!!!! TROPE!!!!!" blinded by fury, literally and metaphorically, Kit saw the form of his arch nemesis Trope. Trope...sorry, Trend restored Kit's eyesight somehow, without having to move a muscle. Kit still rushed at him and attacked furiously while reeing. "TROPE STOP ONE UPPING ME!!!" He kept attacking but nothing hurt Trend. "TROPE'S BULLYING ME AGAIN!!!!" Kit fired his red lightning ray that previously downed Trend. Now it did nothing. "JUST LET ME WIIIINNNN!!!!" said Kit with a sob. "...hush, Saltmons." "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! YOU AND YOUR DAD ARE NO DIFFERENT, YOU GUYS JUST GO AROUND BEING LIKE "|= |_| ( |< THESE FOUR SPECIFIC PEOPLE" DO YOU KNOW HOW SALTY THAT MAKES ME?! DON'T INSULT ME AND MY FRIENDS! YOU KNOW WHAT, I BET YOUR NAME IS TRIGGER, ISN'T IT?! AND YOU'RE ALL LIKE "I AM TRIGGER! ULTRAMAN TRIGGER! SON OF TROPE! AND MY EVERY ACTION IS JUSTIFIED!"" "Actually, my name is Trend. But you got that second part right." "|= |_| ( |< | |\| /- |-| ヨ |_ |_ YOUR NAMES ARE SO SIMILAR." "Uh, you guys are criminals and meanies." said Trope, who Kit could now see. Trope disappeared again. "TROOOOOOOOOOPEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" "Maybe you just need a drink." Suddenly, a mass of Kit's greatest fear, distilled water, fell from the sky and onto him. "REEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Kit fired his beam again, and Trend caught it in one hand. A single poke from Trend sent Kit flying. "REEEEEEE!!!!!" Trend clapped his hands and now Kit was in a place of total darkness. He looked up and saw an eye. "So...you're the Void Eye! Hah! As if I'll let a floating eyeball one up me!" And then he noticed the Void Eye really LOOKED at him. Kit started to feel a bit strange inside. "I don't feel so good..." those were Kit's last words before his body was erased forever. Part 5 With Trend's mission complete and the Earth at peace at last, Trend healed all the damage his battles had inflicted upon Earth and beyond. Now having achieved his true form, Trend disappeared... John Doe was no more. Ultraman Trend is no more. He is now... Titan Prince Trend. Meanwhile... Trend had not translocated Kit's soul. It wandered around the universe, through several planes of existence, and was reborn as an Ultraman. His name is Deadsalt. Trivia * This story makes fun of Kit's belief that Trope was an insult to a specific group of users by... being an "insult" (parody) to said specific group of users. It's excused for this because it's actually funny. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Parodies Category:Fan Specials Category:Do not take these seriously Category:They are jokes Category:Hush, Saltmons Category:Completed Works Category:One Shots